


Zircon (Carat Series)

by Edsaymada



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edsaymada/pseuds/Edsaymada
Summary: Each birthstones are given to them by the Carat Guardian after their birth, only few are given the Zircon, Alexandrite and Peridot stones. They also have symbol in their body and their mate has one but will not show until the soulmates fall for each other.'According to His Royal Majesty the Dearies Jisoo,Mark,Mari and Soonyoung. The Elfs Jaehyun and Taeyong will form a group to rescue His royal highness Prince Doyoung, Heir Apparent of King Seungcheol.' The royal adviser announced.Wonwoo approached Jisoo he took his hand'Jisoo, I believe in you. I know you can save him. Please bring back my brother. Please.' Jisoo took this chance to pull Wonwoo closer to him.





	1. First Mission

Everybody is enjoying my son’s coming of age party. I can’t believe my baby is turning 18 now and in a few years they will have to be married. I can’t let go of my son! No! they’re always my baby no matter how old they get!  
“Honey! What are you thinking? Are you perhaps crying?” Seungcheol wiped the tears in my eyes. I didn’t even notice it.

“I was just… Cheollie! Our babies are growing up! Last year was Doyoung now Wonwoo.. before we know it they’re marrying into another family.” I cried into his broad shoulder.

“Oh honey! Of course not they’re always our baby no matter what okay? and besides the one who will marry our princes will have to go through series of challenges to prove they are worthy. So that should be about 20 years from now. Stop crying. I hate to see you cry.” He kissed the top of my head. I don’t know what did I do to deserve him. He’s such a perfect husband.

“Thank you cheollie. Okay I will stop worrying.” I put back my attention to the party. Doyoung is dancing with his cousin Mary. I smiled at them.

Suddenly all the lights went off. Everybody was screaming, I panicked Cheol grabbed my hands and all the guards tries to bring back the source of light.  
“Honey! Wake up!” “Jeonghan Wake up! What’s the problem?” I opened my eyes and saw cheol with a worried face. “What? It’s a dream? Cheol! Where is my Doyoung?” I asked while he wipe my tears away.  
“Honey Our son is sleeping tightly in his room. You were screaming what did you dream about? ”  
I told Seungcheol about the dream that Doyoung our first son was captured and a dark entity is carrying him away from the palace.  
“Shh shh it’s not gonna happen okay? I will put triple security for the party later okay? No one is gonna get hurt. Okay ” I nodded “I just don’t want anything to happen to any of my sons.” I tried to calm myself “I will protect all of you okay. Let’s sleep again” Seungcheol said as he kissed my head.

The queen still couldn’t sleep so he just decided to visit the rooms of his sons. He felt quite relieved that they were all safe. He really hopes that nothing will happen for tonight’s party.

-

Later that day at the Summit Academy there were students who was practicing for their qualifying exam. It is the last exam before they have their semester break. They also want to attend the 2nd Prince’s Coming of Age.

‘Mari! Wait up!’ I heard Jisoo called me.  
‘Hey Josh what’s up?’ I saw him catching his breath. Seriously for a  _Satyr_ , Joshua looks weak he looks like a fairy rather than a Satyr. If it wasn’t for his  _Golden Brown Zircon Eyes_ I would mistaken him as a Fairy or a human.  
‘I just came from the palace and King Seungcheol wants to talk to you.’ Of course he just came from the palace well I bet he visited Wonie before coming to school. He really fell hard for my cousin.  
‘Oh okay as a matter of fact I am actually on my way to the Palace. Thanks’ I smiled at him.

Yes the princes are my cousins and My father is the eldest son of the former King Sicheol but he had to renounce his heir rights to marry my mother Seohyun who is an Elf Moonstone keeper. Uncle Seungcheol succeeded to the throne 10 years ago when grandfather died of an unknown illness.  
I guess it’s a blessing not becoming a royal myself because I could have this awesome powers and abilities that my cousins don’t have. On top of that I am a proud keeper of color changing blue to purple  _Zircon Carat Stone Nymph Deary_. The second strongest power holder next to the Carat Guardian.

I used my  _Teleportation_  ability to go to the palace and once inside I went to my uncle’s study room. ‘Good day!’ I curtesy. “Uncle , did you call for me?” I smiled at him.

“Yes, come here Mari. I was informed that you know this Mingyu guy who keeps lurking around my son Wonwoo.” I chuckled a little bit, of course this was the concern of my uncle. He really loves his sons.

“Yes I know him we have Magic Enhancement Class together. He is actually a close friend of mine. Mingyu is like a cute giant puppy Uncle!” I love how uncle looks annoyed by this.  
‘Well then make him stay away from my Wonu. First Jisoo now that Mingyu who do they think they are to court my precious son?! He is still a baby to me, he will always stay a baby to me no matter what!’ He looks like an angry cute dog right now.  
‘Chill Uncle no one is stealing them away from you.’ I said laughing. I wish I can see my dad like that, compared to uncle seungcheol my dad is a serious person.  
‘They better not or else I will throw them to dungeon. Anyway I want you to keep an eye on your cousins keep them away from people like Jisoo,Mingyu,Taeyong, Jaehyun and especially Soonyoung.’ I just smiled at my uncle’s reaction. He is really specific with what he wants huh.  
‘Okay Uncle, I will do that don’t worry.’  
‘Okay you can go now, I know you still need to get ready for the party later. I will see you at the ball.’ I nodded.

On the way back I ran into Queen Han ‘Good Day! Your majesty!’  
‘Hey Mari! Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for the ball later?’ The queen asked me.  
‘Well yes but Uncle asked a favor from me.’  
‘Really what is it? Don’t tell me it’s about Mingyu?’ I nodded  
‘Yes indeed Auntie! Uncle is such an overprotective dad.’I said laughing.  
‘Oh I told him just let them be. I’m gonna have to talk to my husband.’ With that the Queen goes inside the study and well I guess Uncle is gonna get it.

-

I went back to my dorm to start preparing for my dress. Our Academy has three kinds of dorms:

_**The ELF**_  for Elfs who are Carat Stone Holders this is where I live because Nymphs and Satyrs are rare like .000005% of all the population,  
 _ **The PIXIE**_  for Pixies who have powers but doesn’t have any Carat Stone and  
 _ **The FAIRY**_  for Fairies who have limited powers basically they are half human already as their powers are very limited.

As I am trying to put my makeup on, I saw someone’s shadow behind me. I turn around to see ‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Jenny! What are you doing? You scared me!’ I said clutching my chest,  _this girl really._  I bet she would be the cause of my death.  
‘Hey I’m sorry you look so serious so I thought of scaring you. ’ She said while laughing, I rolled my eyes ‘Tsk. Whatever! And Why aren’t you dress yet? The ball is within an hour.’ I asked her.  
Jenny is my roommate and my best friend since diapers. She is an ELF and one of her abilities is  _Precognition_  she can predict the future. ‘Well that’s the thing.. About the ball.. I sensed something bad will happen but I can’t see it. That’s why I am worried.’ her face turned into a serious looking Jenny like the fortuneteller’s face when they say your future.  
‘That means we need to be extra careful anything can happen.’ ‘Of course we will be careful okay. Now push that thought aside and start getting ready for the ball. Okay?’ I smiled to her and went back to putting makeup. ‘Okay fine.’ she said while walking to her room.

‘Anything can happen’ Why do I feel bad about that .. I really hope nothing happens at the ball, I just want to enjoy tonight’s party after a long stressing semester at the Academy.

-

The whole palace is filled with beautiful orchestra’s music, there are people dancing everywhere enjoying the music. The King and Queen watched as their guest are enjoying the time of their life. Queen Han cannot take his eyes off Doyoung The young prince who is first in line to the throne. He is really worried about what is bound to happen. You can call it a mother’s instinct but he hoped that this night will really go well.

I am dancing now with my other bestfriend Taeyong who is a Keeper of  _Ruby_  and this guy might have been the reason why I can’t keep my heartbeat at a normal pace. He looks so handsome tonight with his black tux and dashing smile. Ughh I hate this I wasn’t supposed to be in love with him. This is a torture to my feelings.  
‘You look beautiful tonight Mari.’ He complimented me. I felt shy suddenly but I tried to hide it. ‘Thanks, you look good too I guess’ He laugh at me . We’re used to this kind of talk.  
‘Thanks Uh I guess Haha. But you know who else looks perfect that even words cannot describe how beautiful he is?’  ** _You_**. ‘No who?’ I saw his eyes lit up ‘Doyoung. He looks beautiful with his white tux.’ Yes, this is why it’s wrong to love him. He loves my cousin Doyoung since we were first year at the academy. I don’t stand a chance against my cousin who only thinks of others selflessly who is always there when I need him and who have a very cute bunny like features.  
Taeyong looks at him like he holds the world and the galaxy for him. He is very much in love with him. I slowly let go of his arms ‘Go on. Dance with him.’ I smiled at him. ‘Nah, I think I want to enjoy this dance first and besides I can dance with later.’ he said.

As the music is playing, Prince Doyoung is now dancing with his cousin Mari. They were laughing and clearly enjoying themselves with music. But as fate would have it the lights were suddenly cut off the music stopped and the last thing Prince Doyoung was dark surroundings..  
When the lights came back the only thing they saw was a black aura holding Doyoung away.  
Mari and Jaehyun along with palace guards tried to catch it but as soon as they move the black aura was gone  _along with Doyoung.._


	2. Second Mission

NO!! This can’t be happening! I felt something grabbed Doyoung away from me! When the lights comes back I saw Queen Hannie crying, I look at my left I tried to run after the dark thing who was holding Doyoung.. I tried to catch it using my bubble protection but it was gone like the wind. Everyone in the palace looks scared and dad looked at me as if I did another mistake.. As if telling me this _‘You’re supposed to protect him! You had powers for a reason Mari!’_ I knew my dad was disappointed in me because I’m a girl he wanted a boy who could be his heir the one he could run business with but instead he got me a girl who is a nymph.. But anyway this isn’t important right now. I need to save Doyoung. 

‘Joshua! You can manipulate time right? Can you turn the time back? ’ I asked him. He nods and tries to revert back the time using his stone but no to avail.  
‘What is happening? Is it not working?’  
‘I think so. I just can’t use this I think something's blocking my manipulation.’ Joshua tried it again. ‘Wait Mari what is that?’ Taeyong pointed something besides me, ‘It’s a letter

“Tiktok Tiktok…. Time’s running you have three days to find your precious heir, your highness. If you fail he’s gonna be my slave forever…. A precious harmony that soothes the pain in your vein”

-

What is this?’ I look at the paper back and forth.  
‘Maybe it is a clue to where Doyoung hyung is’ Mark suggested.  
‘What?! NO! I WILL NOT LET THEM TAKE AWAY MY SON! SEUNGCHEOL DO SOMETHING!’ Queen Hannie cried into his husband’s. 

This is happening too fast I can’t believe that something like this happened..  
‘Aunty, Don’t worry I will find Doyoung.’ he went to me immediately  
‘Yes! Mari you’re a nymph I’m sure you can rescue my son!’ Queen Hannie said while looking directly into my eyes. I felt a pang in my chest It's my fault I should have protected Doyoung..

‘Mari! It’s too dangerous for a girl.’ My dad said . He went over to Uncle Seungcheol  
‘Seungcheol I will not allow this.’ Uncle Seungcheol just look at me I can see the tears in his eyes.

‘Dad! Please I want to save my cousin. Please trust me on this one. I know I can do it!’ I looked at my dad with my pleading eyes.  
‘Me too! I want to save Doyoung!’ Jaehyun shouts from the other side of the room. 

‘Then it’s settled! I want to form an official group to rescue my son.’ Queen Hannie announced.  
It looks like he calmed down. I really hope nothing bad happens to Youngie.

'I want all the dearies to rescue my son the future King to this Kingdom. This serves as an official order to the dearies.' Uncle Seungcheol said while he look over to Jisoo. 

'Jisoo! I want you to lead the group of dearies. I trust you and I hope you bring back my son.' He pats the shoulder of Jisoo.  
'Your majesty if you don't mind I want to join the group as well' Taeyong raised his hand.

 

 

'According to His Royal Majesty _the Dearies_ Jisoo,Mark,Mari and Soonyoung. _The Elfs_ Jaehyun and Taeyong will form a group to rescue His royal highness Prince Doyoung, _Heir Apparent_ of King Seungcheol.' The royal adviser announced. 

Wonwoo approached Jisoo he took his hand 

'Jisoo, I believe in you. I know you can save him. Please bring back my brother. Please.' Jisoo took this chance to pull Wonwoo closer to him.  
'Don't worry Wonwoo I will do anything to bring your brother back.' While watching them I saw Mingyu at the corner with Seungkwan he looks so jealous right now. I know I shouldn't have been smiling at this time but these three are so cute. 

As if on cue Mingyu spoke up 'I volunteer to rescue Prince Doyoung too!' He then goes to Wonwoo and pulled him 'Don't worry Woo, I will help to bring Prince Doyoung.' Wonwoo looks at him and muttered a silent thanks.  
'I can't believe he would do anything to make himself look good.' Jisoo rants out to me.  
'Hey it's okay at least the more the merrier we can save Doyoung faster this way. Besides I honestly thinks Wonwoo is much more comfortable with you it helps that you both are childhood friends so that's saying something.' I gave him a smile.

 

 

'Your majesty if you don't mind also I want to join the team. I kinda feel guilty for not being a proper informant of the future events.' Jenny looks down as she bit her lips a habit she have whenever she is nervous.

'It's okay Jenny I'm sure it wasn't your fault and if you want Yes you can join Mari and the rest in rescuing my son.' Queen Hannie told her.  
'Now ever-' He was cut off by Wonwoo 'Mother! I will go too! I want to save Hyung!'  
'No! Wonwoo this is very dangerous especially for you.. Those guys have powers to protect themselves! But you're not like them.' Uncle Seuncheol said.  
'But I want to save hyung! ' Wonwoo protested while crying.

 

The three princes are very close with each other, I can understand why he wanted to be with us.. Wonwoo, Jihoon and Doyoung have a great bond. Doyoung is the one Wonwoo can run to if he have a problem or if he caused troubles.

Being the first born I think Doyoung have inherited Queen Hannie's motherly personality.  
'Wonwoo I think you're father is right. Uncle wouldn't want you to get hurt. I think it's better if you stay here.'  
'Fine..' Wonwoo said. 'Then it's settled finally! You guys are going tomorrow early morning before the sun rise and rescue Prince Doyoung. We have prepared your rooms. Rest Well and tomorrow will be the start of your mission.'

 

Soon because of what happened the ball ended early and all the guess left the only ones who are left are the newly formed team of the Queen.

 

I went to my room in the palace. Yes I have a room here because when I was young my family lived here when grandpa was still alive after Uncle ascended the throne Dad decided to take completely the family business and have merged it with my mom's family business. I laid down in my bed it's been so long since I've been here.

-

I remember playing with Youngie and Wonie when we were young, Oh and that time Jisoo told me he finds Wonie cute. I always made sure when we play house Wonie and Joshie are couple and Hoonie is their baby. Taeyong would always bring flowers from Auntie's garden to give to Youngie and he would always get scolded after. I miss those times... _Youngie I hope you're fine._ I will rescue you.

I didn't even realize I had tears in my eyes. Moments later I heard a knock on the door.  
'Dad.'  
'Mari.. I want you to be safe there. I didn't want to agree but you were so persistent. Just please be safe.' I could only hug my dad 'Thanks dad. I will be safe and we will bring back Youngie here.'

-

I'm done getting ready, it's almost 4am and I didn't sleep at all. I bet they didn't sleep also.  
_Carat Guardian if you're there please guide us from this adventure._  
Downstairs I can see everyone and their eyebags.

'I guess I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.' 

'You're kidding me right? Come on who could sleep when somebody's been kidnapped wait not just anybody but the heir apparent was kidnapped!' Soonyoung look like he was about to kill anyone who disaggrees with him. 

'Calm down! Don't get your panties twist Soonyoung!' Mingyu said to him.

'He's right Soonyoung let's all be calm okay?' Jisoo told him. 

'Dearies and Elfs we prepared this for your adventure. Good luck! We hope you bring back the prince.' The staff gave us a bag that contains basic necessities such water and foods that could survive for another week. Hopefully we'll be back before the week ends. 

'What a great start for our school vacation.' Soonyoung looks annoyed as ever.  
I wonder if it's the early call time or he's really like that every morning. 

'Soonyoung' I tapped his shoulder 

'What?' 

'What the hell man! What's your problem? Why do you act like an angry grandma?' I asked him. 

'Nothing.. I guess .. Look I'm sorry for being grumpy pants.' 

'Did you and hoonie fought?' 

'Yes.. But it's nothing.'

'Okay. But if you want to tell me anything I'm just here to listen.' 

'Okay thanks.'

-

Meanwhile in the prince's quarter Wonwoo is packing his bag and getting ready. He really wants to go and save his brother. He is planning on joining the team. There are two reasons why he wants to come first he wants to save his brother and second he longed for this kind of adventure he always wanted to go on adventure and he have been always jealous of the Carat Stones holder. 

Wonwoo walked silently past his parents room. 'I can make it I can make it' Wonwoo thinks he is already past the hallway near the back door when Jihoon saw him. 'Where are you going Hyung?' He innocently asked his brother.  
'Hoonie, I'm just going somewhere in the garden you know to see the sunrise.'

'Liar! I know you're going to join Mari and the others right?' 

'What ? No I'm not!'

'Yes you are! You're holding a big bag! I'm going to tell mother and father!' Jihoon runs to their parent's bedroom.

 

 

Wonwoo took this as an opportunity to run and since the guards near heard the third prince's scream they all left their stations fearing that something bad happened Wonwoo got out of the palace without anyone noticing. He runs to the woods trying to catch up with the group.

-

One thing I hate about going on adventure is the woods. Why do they all seems to be inside the forest can't they be in a village for once? I mean yes I get it they all need to be in their natural habitat but still. I looked at Jisoo and he is laughing.  
'Oh my god Jisoo! Stop reading my mind'  
'What? I can't help it I heard you were whining, it's fun.' I glared at him.  
'Okay I'll stop' Jisoo laughed.

 

 

'Did you guys hear that?' Mark said.

'Guys get ready.. That maybe an attacker. We need to keep focus' Jisoo said.  
The rustles we were hearing grew louder. We got ready everybody was in position. Jaehyun since he was nearer to the bushes he looks like he is ready to fight. We heard loud panting looks like a weak attacker. The mysterious object shows himself and before Jaehyun could hit him I stopped him. 

'WAIT! That's Wonwoo' I said while holding his arm. He looks disheveled and he is catching his breath.  
'Wonwoo! What are you doing here?' Mingyu asked while trying to give him a water.  
'It's dangerous here Woo! Go back to the palace. I don't want you to get hurt.' Jisoo said 

'I'm sorry but i wanted to come and save my brother too. I want to see him I want to know that nothing bad happens to him. Please Jisoo let me join!' Wonwoo starts pleading Jisoo with his adorable eyes that I know one of Jisoo's weaknesses.  
'No Wonwoo you cannot come with us.' I said looking at him. 'It's dangerous,very dangerous. We can't have you getting hurt, It's too risky coming with us that's like giving the enemy an access to foil our plan. '

 

 

'Mari. I think Wonwoo is just concerned about his brother go easy on him. ' Taeyong said to me but I ignore him to continue reasoning 'Jisoo! I bet the guards and his parents is looking for him right now.' 

'Mari I know you're worried but what can we do we're already halfway into the forest we can't be delayed anymore and it's too dangerous if we send him back alone.' Jisoo reasoned out with me. 

'Okay fine you're the leader do what you want.'

'Thank you Jisoo!' Wonwoo hugged him. I saw the blush on his cheeks. _Ugh seriously lovebirds._

Mingyu coughed that caught our attention and Wonwoo remove himself from hugging Jisoo. 

'Soo .. What do you think the letter meant?' Mingyu asked us.

'Right! Time to focus if we can't sent the prince away then have what can we do but be stuck with him and protect him at all cost.' I said. Wonwoo looked at me like a kicked puppy.  
'Sorry' he said. Well I just hold his hand as sign that's okay.

 

 

'A precious harmony that soothes the pain in your vein.. I've heard it before damn.. If I was listening to Mr Kim that one time..' Soonyoung said while trying to recall.

'It's something about birds? I think' Jaehyun said.

'If it's about the birds then do you think it has something to do with flutes?' Jenny asked.

 

Bird with a flute?? bird.. flute...

 

'It's anthro harmony..' Wonwoo murmured. 

'Anthro Harmony? What's that?' Mingyu asked him

'Ah yes I remembered now! Anthro Harmony are the human looking bird like a mutant? they only plays flute as far as I remembered' Soonyoung explained.

 

'Yes Anthros are very careful when meeting new creatures.They tend to be violent if triggered.' Jisoo. 

'Now why would that mystery kidnapper disturbed the peace of anthros' mark wondered. 

'I think it's because Anthros are like the guardian of forests therefore they are the only one who could give us a clue in finding where Doyoung is.' I said while looking at them. 

'Okay then to the anthros!' Mark cheered.

'Dude you sound like dora!' Jaehyun said and everyone laughed.

 

Halfway to the Anthros I noticed Won's trying to catch his breath. Oh yeah right we elfs and dearies don't get tired easily. I pulled out my water.

'Wonie! Are you okay? Here drink this.' 

'Thanks Riri.'

'Do you want to rest first? We can catch up to them later.' I asked him.

'Woo, it's okay we can rest first.' Jisoo said . 

'No, It's fi-' He was about to answer when Jenny cuts him off

'See Prince this is why you cannot come with us. Your strength is different than us.' .  
Seeing Wonie close to tears,I nudged Jenny and whispered to her 'If he starts crying I swear to make you broke by buying him all the cheeseburgers in the world.' I threatened her.  
'Okay Fine ' she whispered back I smiled in victory. 'Prince I'm sorry It's just that we're worried about you.' I saw Wonie's face lights up well atleast for now. I have a feeling this is gonna be a long trip.

After long walk in forest the team arrived in a paradise and a beautiful harmony can be heard. There's one thing they should have known before entering an Anthros' sanctuary ...

_That they only welcome those who have abilities and powers.._

 


	3. Third Mission

The alarm goes off.. Jeonghan got up as fast as he could. He hope nothing bad happens. A screamed at the door that got Seungcheol up. Their youngest is at the door trying to shout and knock at the same time.

'Mother! Father! Wonwoo Hyung left! He went to the forest with the team!' Jihoon said while panting.

'Calm down Jihoon. Now tell me what happened.' Jeonghan said calmly to his son. He knew somethng was wrong. He had a bad feeling.

'Mother! Wonwoo Hyung he runaway he went after them! I saw him with a big bag! He said he wants to save Hyung!' Jihoon explained.

'WHAT! '

'Hannie calm down! Call all the guards and have them search for wonwoo.' Seungcheol notified the palace guards. Jeonghan is currently having a panic attack he can't have both of his sons be gone. Seungcheol tries his best to calm his queen. Jihoon is sitting besides Jeonghan worrying about his brothers, he really wanted to come even though he knows its dangerous, but wonwoo was the one who had escaped the palace. 

'Cheollie what if ... what if won got attacked by wild animals in the forest?' Jeonghan asked.

'No.. lets be positive that by this time Mari is with Wonwoo. Jisoo is also there! I may not like him for our son but I know that he is a strong young satyr who will protect our son.' Seungcheol consoled his queen. Truth to be told he, too is anxious for the safety of his own son. He just hopes that Wonwoo is with his cousin.

Meanwhile 

Entering the Anthros' Sanctuary was a bit overwhelming one because it looks magical and second they don't even know what would the place bring to them they hopes it's a good thing.

 

'I wonder what kind of creature are we going to meet' Soonyoung wondered.

'Well I sure hope it's a kind one.' Mark joked.

I was looking around the place when I noticed something round coming in our way. 

'LOOK OUT!' I pushed Mingyu out of the way and tried to prevent it from coming in our side. This is hard! I successfully managed to throw it to the other side.

'What was that?' Jaehyun asked . 'I don't know what it is but I know it's dangerous.' I said.

'Everyone! Be alarmed! The anthros might be hostile to their guest!' Jenny said.

'Get ready everyone and focus! Also someone lookout for Won' Jisoo instructed to us.

 

I went over to his side taking charge of protecting Wonwoo 'I got him!' I shouted

  
Without any warning a group of anthros made their way here. Everyone was ready to fight. It looks like they're with their leader. 

'We came here not to intrude! We just want to ask a question' Jisoo said to their leader.

 

The leader looked like he can kill us with just one look, but we should not feel or atleast look intimidated.

'Yes we-' their leader rudely cut me 'There are royal blooded here, I can smell their aura. It's disgusting! We hate those high thinking no powers trashes.' The leader crunched his nose.

 

I don't know if I should be offended or not. Seriously it's not like they smell good either.

  
'Woah I think 'Hate' is such a strong word don't you think so?' The leader looked at me. 'Is it? You don't know what those trashes have done to our kinds! Don't be such a fool young lady! Now since they are here we might as well seek our revenge in destroying the place we used to lived in.' He explained

  
'What do you mean?' Soonyoung asked them.

'What I meant was I am going to take the royal and make them a slave or torture them whichever is more fun.' he said while looking at us. I'm getting creeped out.

  
'Now reveal yourself your highness.' he sung.

 

I felt Wonwoo gripped harder to my arms. I shook his hands lightly and whispered 'Don't worry I'll protect you.' I took a step forward 'Me! I'm a royal!'

Technically I am a princess since my dad used to be an heir to the throne and he is still a prince, I also lived in the castle until I was 11 years old. That passed as a royal _right?_ I just didn't want to use the title they gave me, I heard them gasps, it looks like they weren't expecting it.

 

'Amazing! A royal who have powers and not just any power but a nymph. What was the guardian thinking in giving you the stone and the power.' he light shook his head as if saying no.  
'tsk tsk. I'm sure you're not the only royal here, this aura is much stronger than yours nymph.'

 

 

'We just want to ask you some questions why do you need a royal?' Soonyoung desperately asked them he is really pissed off. 

'Yeah we just want to know where Doyoung is!' Jaehyun complained.

'Doyoung? Oh is that the heir ?' the leader asked  
'Why would we help you? We just told you we hate their kinds!' He growled at us.  
'I am going to take the royal and the rest of you can go find that another trash heir!'

 

 

'NO! I will not allow this! We came here because of Doyoung and we are not leaving until you give us some directions to where he is!' Taeyong exclaimed, I could see the fire in his eyes it just shows how much he loves Doyoung..  
Oh my.. there it is again, a slight pang in my chest I really couldn't help it but feel jealous. Jisoo looked at me and I just smiled at him.

 

 

'Okay! You want to know where he is? Then give me the royal!' The leader said. 

'No! Why would we do that?' Soonyoung asked 'Because you need to save him? you only have less than 2 days to do that.' he smirks.  
I felt my blood boil these dudes are just wasting our time. Maybe we should just use force..

'No, Mari were going to settle this without fighting.' Jisoo said. 

'Then what stall until Doyoung dies? I can't do that Jisoo!' 

'I understand but we must think of better ways to deal them, if we fight them that means we would risk Wonwoo's safety too.'

'He is right Mari! I can sense something. They can only smell, notice how they're looking at each one of us they're trying to figure out who is royal.'

Jenny explained and true to her words I caught the leader trying to study each one of us.

'We could confuse them? Is that right Jenny noona?' Mark asked.

'Bingo! Aigoo you're really smart markie' Jenny patted his head.

'Okay we have a deal!' Taeyong catches their attention 'If you could guess who is the royal then we give him up! ' 'That's -' 'but if you guess wrong we get the answers we want and you leave us alone.'

 

The leader was thinking hard 'Okay deal! You will leave the royal here if we found them.'

I grabbed Taeyong 'What do you think you're doing? What if they catch Wonwoo what would I tell the King?!' he puts his arms around me  
'Don't worry we will lend Wonwoo our powers, see this is the part where we confuse them. You and Jisoo can manipulate powers right?'

'Fine but if this fails I am blaming you!' 

We followed what Taeyong have planned. Jisoo and I lessen some of their powers and this is too overwhelming I have never felt stronger .. I went to Wonwoo, This is the first time I am creating a power I hope it works..

'Please let it work' I hold his arms to pass some powers and tried to change his aura.

'how do you feel?' I asked him. 

'Fine but weird. Does this means I can have power now?' 

'Wonie, that is temporary only enough to make you not suspicious just act like you are an ELF. Remember you are not a Prince.' he nodded.

'I want to claim my prize already.' 

'You can only have two guesses.'

'It doesn't matter because I will guess right' he confidently announced.

  
That's what you thought dude!

He went over to us, eyeing each one. He grabbed mark shoves away.. he grabbed Soonyoung next and shoves him too. 

'I am pretty sure that the prince is between these two.' he said while holding Jaehyun and Mingyu. 

[Mari acts like he is holding your cousin.. I tried to mask Mingyu's power and it's easier because Wonwoo's smell lingered on him too.] Jisoo said. I look over him and nods. 

I tried to act nervous.I fidget while watching them and looking at Mingyu the leader noticed it and smiled.

'So should I take him now? Princess?' the leader asked me.

'What n-no! You shouldn't' I am superb in acting I know, I should win an award for this.

'Is he your final answer?' Jisoo asked him.

'Yes, If princess over there wasn't so obvious I would have taken this fine young man' pointing at Jaehyun. 

'Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble that's not him.' Taeyong said.

'Then I take the other one!' Leader grabbed Jaehyun.

'Wrong again! Now you lose!' Soonyoung said while laughing at them.

Their leader seemed mad. Uh oh! 

'Kill them!' he commands his troops. I hit Soonyoung's head 'That's for triggering him.' 

As soon as his men starts attacking I used my shield . 

'I'm sorry guys! I should have listened to professor Suho more!' I said while trying to maintain the shield and attacking the enemy . I kicked one of the anthros and threw him to those approaching us. Yeah! Like bowling pins they all fall down. I can only see a few anthros fighting. Jisoo is struggling to fight those two big anthros I attacked them with my magic, I pushed the other one and punched his manhood.

'Thanks' 

'That's nothing maybe next time you should use your full power.' I patted his shoulder.

'Let's fight the leader!' he suggested. 'Good idea Jisoo!' but before we could do that the leader pointed his baton at me I feel my body is floating 

'Did you really think you could do this to us? The anthros???! YOU'RE A FOOL'

  
As I felt falling into the ground with a loud thud. Damn! I could feel my ribs being broken already. This hurts.

'Y-yes! You got fooled right? Until now you still don't know.' I smirked, it's a good thing we nymphs doesn't really break easily and before he could use that power baton against me again, I controlled it and grabbed it. 

  
'WE WON AND YOU LOSE NOW GIVE US THE LOCATION OF DOYOUNG!' demanding answer while holding him down. 'Or I WILL BREAK YOUR FACE AND THIS STUPID BATON!' I threatened him. I could see he is really scared and shaking.

  
'Fine! He is inside the deep forest there's a tower where the fallen angel resides. It has magical barriers that only a few can enter. That's all I can give. Please let me go.' he pleaded I threw the baton at his face. Serves you right! We were just leaving when the leader threw fireball at Wonie's direction. It all happened to fast but I faced the leader and give him the final blow . I saw him trying to stand up full of blood and very much injured.  
'THE NEXT TIME YOU HARM ANY OF US YOU WILL BE SEEING HELL!' and with that I broke his baton. 

'Wonie! Are you alright?' I asked inspecting if he had any bruises

'Y-yes Mari I am but Mingyu..' I looked at Mingyu and he is bleeding uncontrollably, Oh no no. He must have pushed Wonie away from that.

'Mingyu! It's gonna be okay!' while ripping the hem of my shirt and putting it on his arms. 'Jisoo! Mingyu's injured!' I assisted him outside the anthros place.

'Sit down Gyu.' 

'What happened?' Jisoo asked.

'I got hit by the fire. A-ah hyung it hurts!' 

'Let me see.' he holds his arms and since Jisoo have healing powers I can see his arms getting better.'There, Next time Mingyu be careful. '

'Okay hyung thanks.' 

'Thank you Mingyu for saving Wonie.' 

'That's nothing noona! I would have sacrifice my whole life for him.' He looked at me and I saw that sparkles in his eyes. He really is in love.

'Truthfully I got scared when the leader grabbed me. I kept thinking as long as Wonwoo is fine and safe, I'll be fine.' he said. Their love is so innocent and pure that I feel bad for Jisoo cause I should be rooting for him instead of Mingyu. You can really see the sincerity in his eyes.

'Thank you Gyu.' Wonwoo said and pulled Mingyu to hug him.

'Anything for you Wonwoo.' Mingyu smiled at him and he blushed. 

Everyone is watching those two with lovey dovey eyes and that's when something appeared in Wonwoo's nape..

A symbol ..

A heartfinity symbol..

Jenny is looking at me like she wants to say something.

_'Doyoung can communicate with fairies.. I can see him but it's still all blur..'_


	4. Zircon Chapter 4

‘Hyung! There’s a symbol in your nape!’ Mark said pointing at his nape. ‘Won hyung has one too same as yours.’

‘What symbol?’ Mingyu got confused but then his face lightens up when he realised that it might be their mate symbol.

‘Gyu.. It means we’re mates’ Wonie shyly said.

‘Really? Oh my gosh Won! I love you! I love you!’ he cheered while kissing the top of Wonie’s head. Everybody is happy, well okay except for Jisoo.

‘I’m okay.. Don’t worry about me.’ he reassured me, I don’t know if it’s me or he is trying to convice himself more.

‘I know you are but if you ever need a friend I’m here Shua.’

‘Okay’

 

I can’t imagine how painful this is for him, for years he only loved and protected Wonwoo but revealing that he is not his mate, I can see he’s trying to hold back the tears. His eye are glistening, I decide to give him some space. Jisoo and I grew up together, being the same age and same kind we’re kinda like super best friends, that’s why it pains me to see him hurting over my cousin. I look at Taeyong, I know once he found his mate I will be hurting like Jisoo too.  
I hope it’s not to soon cause I don’t think I can handle the pain. I shook my head and tried not to think about it.

‘Okay I really feel bad for interrupting this but we need to save Doyoung. ‘ The lovers immediately pulled away from each other.

‘Sorry noona I got carried away.’ Mingyu apologized.

‘Yeah just control yourselves okay kiddo.’

‘But isn’t Mingyu an ELF and Won is a royal? Is that okay?’ Soonyoung asked.

‘Say Mary do you have any idea as to why an Elf and a Royal cannot be together?’ Jenny asked me.

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo got interested in the topic suddenly they were all ears. Well they are recently revealed to be mates. It looks like Mingyu is so happy, I think it’s because he is hoping that Wonie would choose him over Jisoo.

“No, I dont have any idea all I know was they can’t together because a royal only belongs to a royal.” as I said that the others frown at this statement mostly because they are in love with a royal and was hoping to become their mate. Complicated Kingdom rules.

We keep walking to the path of dark forest when an old man approaches us. He must been living here in the forest since he smelled like one.

 

“Kids I can’t help but to eavesdrop to your conversation. Do you want to know the story about the summit treaty?” Everybody nodded.

Hmm I mean I am very curious about that, nobody really explains why my father had to denounced being a king to marry mom and besides this old man looks harmless.

The old man starts narrating the story..

–

Long before Royals lose their ability to be a keeper of Carat Stone they had powers and possesses skills to fight and protect themselves.

Prince Ki Ho is a wonderful young man, a very well educated prince and a proud keeper of  _Citrine_. He had the power of  _Time Manipulation,Power absorption and Magic._

When he was out hunting he met a beautiful young lady by the lake.

He was fascinated by her beauty. They see each other almost everyday.The prince was in love,but one day when they were talking the lady suggested that they should get marry. Ki ho was surprised at her suggestion and run back to the palace where a helper told him that Si yul is using  _Mist_  as ploy to become a King. He will let Kiho ‘fall in love’ with the lady and makes him runaway with her.

Ki Ho who was beyond mad about the news confronts his younger brother about this and they fought. Siyul is a keeper of  _Peridot_  thus he is much stronger than his older brother. They were into each other throats, almost everything in west wing got destroyed and many servants got injured because of the two of them, because of the throne many royal sibling abused their powers to gain the crown.

 

It has been happening too far long that the Carat Guardian had enough of this rivalry. Ever since the incident The Carat Guardian stripped off all Royalties’s power, abilities and took their stones.  
It was replaced by the  _Carat Angel’s blessing_  for the new born Royal and only ELFs and some dearies are appointed as the official protector of the royal family members.

But there are always hard headed royals who couldn’t be more greedier. Si yul married an Elf and had a child they named him Yulji, a pixie born who have a power of magic and limited of manipulation.

Siyul brainwashed his son Yulji’s mind and tried to get him to fight Kangwon, a son and heir of Kiho to become a king. They again failed as Taeil took Yulji’s power and called for an emergency meeting for the royals.

 

Since then a Summit Treaty was created. Taeil told them that he doesn’t like how the royals have been acting, fighting over the crown, destroying other places and he had enough of trouble making royals. This was the first time everyone got scared of the Carat Guardian.

 

 

> _The Summit Treaty_

> _An Elf/Satyr/Nymph Cannot marry a Royal_
> 
> _They can only marry one when they are destined mate_
> 
> _or if an Elf/Satyr/Nymph dennounced and give up their carat stones_
> 
> _A royal should be married to another royal unless otherwise stated;_

> _Anyone who disobeys this treaty will be locked down to the deep dark forest._

…..”So the treaty allows an Elf to marry a royal as long as they dennounced their power and stones?” Mingyu asked

“Yes young man, A royal is privileged enough for them to become a normal royal with no power.” he answered with a smile.

“But does it hurt??? Stripping off the power?” Hoshi curiously asked

since he knows he will have to do it if he was to marry Hoonie.

The old man smirked, he walks away as he transform into his original form a Carat Guardian..  _WOW_  
I never would have expected that! Everyone was shocked to see him they all looked like a blowfish.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out my dear. I will be giving help into finding Prince Doyoung’s location. I wish you all a good luck my dearies” Taeil the Carat Guardian banished into air.

“Was that the Carat Guardian???” Soonyoung ask again.

‘Yes, That was Taeil, the Carat guardian.’ I said while still amaze of the things that happened. It isn’t everyday you meet Carat Guardian.

‘Look! There’s a floating light along that way!’ Jaehyun excitedly said.

‘Come on guys! Let’s follow that path maybe it will lead us to Doyoung.’

I heard others complaining so I stopped Jisoo. ‘Jisoo, I think we should rest and eat first before heading there. It’s almost lunch time now.’ he looked at me with an understanding nod.

‘I am sorry, I didn’t notice it. Let’s eat first’ he said.  


 

We’ve found someplace to eat and Mingyu being good at everything starts preparing everyone’s lunch with the help of Taeyong, Jaehyun and Jisoo meanwhile Jenny and I set up the place. There’s a visible tension growing between Jisoo and Mingyu , those two have become a rival the moment they met each other. I know for a fact that if Mingyu isn’t here then Jisoo might have become Wonie’s other half, it just show how much you cannot defy fate’s plan for you.

‘Come on Let’s eat!’ Soonyoung called the rest of us.  
While eating I nudged Soonyoung’s side, ‘What? I’m eating as you can see’ he looks like a cute hamster aww so cute. ‘What’s your deal? You were so moody this morning.’

‘Nothing.’ he avoids my gaze.’Soons come on, tell me. I wanna know’

‘No! Noona can you stop I want to eat peacefully.’ he said.

 

‘I heard them arguing about stripping off Soons’ powers’ Wonie whispered to me, Soonyoung almost chokes on his food.

‘What that’s all?’

‘Woo! You’re not supposed to say that ‘Wonwoo just look at him apologetically.

‘Soons does that mean you don’t want to marry Hoonie?’

‘No! Noona it isn’t like that I swear! It’s just that I love my powers and – ‘ I cut him off. ‘Stop being a brat Soons. You know how much he loves you and he is willing to dennounced his heir rights.’ Soonyoung looked at me with tired eyes.

‘Noona, I already fought with him today and we still haven’t make up. I don’t want to argue this with you too. ‘

‘You’re right, i’m sorry but i really hope you two sort it out. ‘

 

After eating our lunch which thankfully is enough for us, we started following the lights the Carat Guardian gave us. It was painfully quiet, but we were thankful the anthros almost killed Wonwoo and badly injured Mingyu.

 

‘Did you hear that?’ Taeyong asked us.

‘No, I don’t hear anything hyung.’ Jaehyun said.

 

Moments later we heard a small ruffling of a grass. It may have been a small animal judging by its movement.

‘Wait..hopefully that’s not Jihoon. We already have a prince here.’ Jenny said. I looked at her and she just shrugged.

‘Not to be offensive Mari.’ she said. I turned to Jisoo who look like he’s spacing out. Must have been hard for him.

‘That’s not Jihoon, Noona. I’m sure.’ Wonwoo said. ‘He went tattletaling to our parents when I followed you guys.’

 

‘That’s certainly not my Hoonie.’ Soonyoung said  _then we all saw the biggest snake in our life._


	5. Fifth Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ramesk Citirus is the biggest snake in Carat almost 100 ft long and 3 meters wide. They lived inside the dark forest since the beginning of time. The Elites don’t know what to do. This is the first time they ever encountered the said creature, almost believing that it was a myth.

**Fifth Mission**

The Ramesk Citirus is the biggest snake in Carat almost 100 ft long and 3 meters wide. They lived inside the dark forest since the beginning of time. The Elites don’t know what to do. This is the first time they ever encountered the said creature, almost believing that it was a myth.

‘You know I would have been relieved if it is Jihoon.’ Jenny declared.   
‘Yeah but what do we do , that thing could eat us alive in one sitting if we move.’ Mari said.   
She glanced at Jisoo who look like he is still spacing out.   
‘Noona , I have a suggestion but we should be discreet in moving cause right now any big moves could trigger that. ‘ Mark said.   
‘ Okay, so what should we do now Mark. ‘   
‘Noona, you go for the tail but be careful cause that tail is the most sensitive part so I need you to do this in one move.’  
Mari nodded Mark then turned to Jisoo.   
‘Jisoo Hyung, you should go for the middle part with Soonyoung Hyung. ‘ both of them nodded.   
‘I would go for the head and I need the rest of you to distract him. Wonwoo hyung you should go and hide somewhere distant here.’ Mark explained.  
  
I would never see Mark to become like that. I always see him as an adorable younger brother but seeing him make commands like that made me think that Mark is really absolutely capable of anything.  
  
Jaehyun started throwing fireballs at the Ramesk giving us the signal that it was time to move. I made my way to that tail. I’m gonna wait the signal from Soons to wreck this tail. To be honest I am very worried about Jisoo . Until now he hasn’t said anything and if this goes on we’re gonna lose..  
  
‘ _Oh Carat Guardian please save us.’_

I could see Mingyu and Jenny trying to combine their powers to attack this creature. I was ready to attack to but I heard a loud thud, the tail was glowing. It’s like recharging this creature. Oh no. ‘This is bad! Jisoo Soonyoung! This tail is powerful I’m just gonna go and crushed this one’ I said to them ‘I am going to destroy you!!’ Using the greatest magic trick that I learned from uncle Seungcheol.

‘Noona no! Wait! That’s not! ….’ I heard Mark. I feel so lightheaded now..

‘Mari! Mari! Wake up!’ I heard Taeyong’s voice.   
‘Noona! Please wake up! You can’t die yet!’ Now it’s Wonwoo’s voice and he is sobbing. Seriously what’s wrong with them. I am trying to sleep.. Oh..  
I opened my eyes to see everyone with worried looks. ‘I’m fine guys. No need to worry.’ I tried to sit down but the pain is too much for me. I haven’t recovered yet from that attack.  
‘Did we lose? or did we won?’ I ask Mark.  
‘We did won but Noona you’re still not fine. You shouldn’t have done that. That was very dangerous. We thought you’re gonna die.’  
‘I’m sorry I did what I had to do. I am going to be fine. Stop worrying guys.’  
‘Stupid girl. I thought I won’t get to see you again. You look horrible now.’ Jenny said. ‘aww are you worried?’ I hug her. It still hurts but I can managed.   
‘Everyone was worried Mari. ‘ Jisoo said.  
‘I had to do that Jisoo or you guys would have been exhausted by fighting that. Besides I’m fine right. You should thank Mark he was the one trying to think of how could we defeat that monster while you get yourself lost in your own thoughts.’ I could feel the tension around us.  
‘Are you saying I’m irresponsible?’Jisoo said.  
‘Well are you?’  
  
Jisoo didn’t say anything. Wonwoo looks worried because he knows that he is the reason. Wonwoo knows Jisoo’s feelings for him but he pretended he didn’t know.  
  
‘Noona Let’s calm down okay’ Jaehyun said. ‘Mari let’s go. You should take a rest first.’ Taeyong and Jenny brought me to the nearest cave.

 **-Jisoo-**  
  
I know what she said was true I look around them after they left. I should be a leader. This isn’t the time to wallow in sadness. Doyoung’s life is in the stake here.   
  
‘I’m sorry everyone. I know I should focus all the time. I’m a lousy leader.’  
  
‘Hyung, It’s okay.. We understand. Maybe you just need to rest for a while. Our path is still long and we only have two days and a night to get Doyoung. You know her. She’s worrisome.’ Soonyoung assured me.  
  
‘Yes, Jisoo you’re a great leader. That’s why Mother chose you to lead us.’ Wonwoo said to me. That smile. I love seeing that smile.. But that smile wouldn’t be mine anymore.  
  
‘Thank you everyone. I will do my best. It’s already sundown Mari is severely injured and I know all of you are tired, we’re going to rest for a while and follow the path from the Carat Guardian for the rest of the day.’  
  
I saw Mingyu and Wonwoo at the corner with Jaehyun and Mark. I can see the glow on his face. He is truly happy and I would just be selfish if I made that face sad for pursuing my feelings for him. I still remember when we we’re growing up he used to cling to me. We used to do things together, I used to be the person he wants to be with until Mingyu came into the picture.  
  
Last year when Mingyu transferred to Summit Academy Wonwoo felt that he needs to be friends with him. Things happens and I saw how he started liking Mingyu, the way he blush when Mingyu does something for him and the way he gives his beautiful smile to him. Just to make things even more perfect we just discovered they’re mate. I should just give up. I want him to be happy.

‘Hyung, I could only guess how hurt you are right now.’ Soonyoung said to me. I forgot Soonyoung is beside me.  
  
‘I am truthfully hurting, Soonyoung but that doesn’t mean I should be selfish. You shouldn’t be too. ‘ I looked at him. He knows what I’m talking about.  
  
‘The princes are like my brothers Soonyoung, If you hurt them I’ll hurt you too times two. When we get back, talk to Jihoon and don’t be selfish.’   
‘I will try hyung.’  
  
After talking to Soonyoung I was about to go when someone softly grabbed my arms.   
  
‘Hyung, Can we talk?’ Wonwoo asked me.  
‘Yeah of course.’   
  
–

After talking to Wonwoo, Jisoo went to Mari. He saw that she still badly injured. Bruises on her head and arms while mild burns in her legs.  
  
‘What are you looking at? It’s going to be fine.’ Mari said to him.   
‘Let me try to heal you.’ Jisoo holds her hands but she removed it quickly.  
‘You know that I’m immune to your healing powers. It’s useless.’   
‘I know but trying won’t hurt right.’  
‘Jisoo, Don’t worry about me. I know I’ll recover fast. It’s Doyoung we should be worried about. He’s trapped somewhere this scary and dangerous place!’  
‘Mari calm down. We’re gonna get him. ‘ Taeyong said.   
‘I’m sorry, I know I was out of my mind today, but don’t worry I won’t be anymore. I’ll become someone everybody can depend on.’   
  
Mari looked at Jisoo she can see the determination from him. She can also see the sadness in his eyes.

‘Guys can you leave us alone. Please? thanks.’ Mari requested to Jenny and Taeyong.  
  
‘What happened Jisoo?’ All the feelings he kept since Wonwoo and Mingyu became mates came out. His tears started to fall, Mari being a good friend hugged him even though she still hurting from the physical pain.  
  
‘He told me that he knows I have feelings for him and that he’s sorry he can only see me as his older brother.’ Jisoo continues crying to her.  
  
‘Cry now but after this let’s focus on this mission. On the brighter side he is happy. Right? and if ever he hurts him let’s team up to beat his sorry ass.’ both of them laugh.   
  
‘Yeah we should. I’ll crushed him by then.’ Jisoo had a good laugh maybe this isn’t bad. He got his best buddy and if he proves himself a worthy leader he is one step closer of becoming a Prime Minister.

 **– Royal Palace –**    
  
Everybody is still anxious since Doyoung disappeared followed by Wonwoo who went alone to join the Elites. Seungcheol still sent out royal guards and elfs to search for Wonwoo and to help the Elites find his son. It’s been 12 hours since the group left. No news of Wonwoo or Doyoung. He could only hope for the best for his family. Hannie still haven’t eaten anything and Jihoon his youngest is still on his room not leaving.   
  
‘My King, Someone named Boo Seungkwan wants to talk to you. He says he’s a friend of Prince Jihoon and he wants to tell you something important.’ The royal keeper says to him.  
  
‘Well then let him in.’  
  
Seungkwan steps inside King Seungcheol’s study, he sees a man who looks distraught. Very different from what he was before.   
  
‘Your majesty, I have something to tell you about Prince Doyoung.’  
  
‘What is it? Do you know anything?’   
  
‘Yes, I can communicate with him. I can hear him.’ Seungkwan informed Seungcheol.  
  
_‘Help me! I am tied up and blindfold! I’m Scared!’ Doyoung said._

**Author's Note:**

> Information about Carat:  
> Carat Guardian – Birthstone keeper and protector  
> Deary – (Nymph Elf = Girls and Satyr Elf = Boys) are considered the most powerful creature because they are the ones that Carat Guardians choose to protect the most powerful stones.  
> Elf – People who possessed the Carat Stone and have full powers.  
> Fairy – No carats only minimum limited powers.  
> Pixie – No carats stones Half Carats/ Half Fairy who possessed a full power but also has a limited power.  
> ex. full telekinesis very limited Time Manipulation (strictly 2 powers only)


End file.
